


Чертенок и яблоки

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Студент ищет место для постоя на следующие год-два. И приобретает вместо комнатушки целые полдома за те же деньги, а еще совершенно безвозмездно довольно-таки проблематичного соседа.





	1. Поиски жилья

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир   
> Пэйринг или персонажи: Серега/Федька; другие фоном.  
> Рейтинг:NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 37 страниц, 5 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны.   
> Уважаемые читатели, возраст одного из главных героев не указан, так что придумывайте его сами, какой хотите и на сколько хватит вашей буйной фантазии, с уважением, автор.  
> И да, эта работа из раннего творчества. Приятного всем чтения)

Серега поступил на химический факультет после армии. Таких, как он, на курсе всего и было пять мужиков, а остальные — желторотые птенчики после школы, так сказать, из-под подола мамочек и папочек, не нюхавшие пороху. Поступить — поступил, но общагу ему не дали. Во-первых, блата у него не было никакого, а во-вторых, не особо и хотелось, и так два года по казармам протаскался. Покрутившись у доски объявлений около студенческого расписания и прочитав все, что касается съема жилья, Серега выбрал частный сектор.

Находился факультет за городом, и по соседству в деревушке сдавались комнаты как раз по его деньгам, тем более парень себе нашел подработку механиком в местном автосервисе. Посему, взвалив на плечо свою походную сумку и оторвав кучу листочков с адресами, Сережка пошел искать место, куда приткнуть свою бренную тушку и желательно на весь первый курс. Хотя бы до зимней сессии, а уж как там сложится — только Богу известно.

Сентябрь стоял по-настоящему теплый, одно слово — бабье лето. Березы и клены кое-где уже вовсю полыхали яркой раскраской, а в воздухе пахло спелой антоновкой.

По первым двум адресам никого дома не оказалось, по третьему на него спустили собаку, видно не поверили, что он простой студент. Серега от такого наезда просто окосел, даже к стеклу подошел одного из окон деревенского дома и оглядел себя.

«И что, мужик как мужик. Ну, плечи широкие, ну, стрижка короткая, так еще волосы не отросли, ну, рост метр восемьдесят пять. Ну, и что? А чего вы хотите от человека, который служил в ракетных войсках? Да еще и механиком!» — Серега улыбнулся своему озабоченному отражению, от чего стал, на свой взгляд, симпатичнее.

Нет, красавчиком он не слыл, но, как говорится, был чертовски обаятельным, особенно для женщин. Даже в армии так называемые красавчики мужчины приходили спрашивать у него совета, дабы обкрутить ту или иную боевую подругу.

Пройдя еще пару улиц, он вышел к четвертому адресу, как внезапно перед его носом просвистело крупное яблоко, а с высокого забора прошептали:

— Ой! Извините, я, правда, не хотел.

Серега задрал голову вверх и встретился с взглядом желтых кошачьих глаз. Их обладатель держал второе погрызенное яблоко в руках и с неподдельным испугом смотрел вниз.

— Тырим, значит, яблочки? — усмехнулся Серега этому пацаненку.

— Вот еще, — фыркнули сверху и, нахально улыбнувшись, спрыгнули вниз. — Дегустируем!

— Как тебя зовут, дегустатор? — Серега рассматривал тонконогое чумазое существо, представшее перед ним. Светлые волосы, загорелые до облупления плечи, мятая майка, в подоле которой лежало еще несколько сворованных яблок, пыльные короткие шорты.

— Федор! Яблочка не желаете, гражданин начальник? — пацаненок нагло в ответ оценил прикид перед ним застывшего здорового мужика, отмечая ежик светло-русых волос и стального цвета большие глаза, отдающие синью. — А вас?

— Сергей, — студент забрал протянутое яблоко и, откусив, скривился. — Гадость-то какая! И как ты это жуешь?

Федька схватился за живот от судорожного смеха:

— Попался! Ха-ха-ха!

— Ладно, приколист, а не знаешь, где здесь живет Серафима Александровна? — Сережка сплюнул на землю, а само яблоко зашвырнул в кусты.

— Так здесь и живет. Вы на постой? Держите, это сладкое, а то оскомину набьете!

Второе яблоко, и правда, было очень вкусное. Серега, сжевав его в два жевка, согласно кивнул:

— Ага, если не сдали.

— Да вроде никто пока не въехал, — Федька протопал несколько шагов вперед и открыл калитку. — Заходите, она на базар пошла.

— А ты, значит...

— Я ее сосед слева! Я с дедом живу. Отец вахтами работает, его по полгода не бывает, — пояснил Федор, топая по тропинке между яблонь. — Вот ведь... Сорт один, а яблоня яблоне рознь. Вот у этой самые сладкие!

Сорвав снова яблоко и поднеся к носу, вдохнул запах.

— А мама? — спросил осторожно Сергей.

— А нет ее. Она нас с отцом бросила, когда мне было два года, — улыбнулись лучисто кошачьим взглядом и, взлохматив отросшую копну, нырнули под крыльцо. — Тут ключ есть запасной!

Серега тупо смотрел на упругие оттопыренные ягодицы, пока вся передняя составляющая паренька шарила под крылечком.

«А ничего так попка...» — пронеслось у Сереги в голове, и он сам охуел от собственных мыслей, ведь на парней его точно никогда не тянуло.

— Ага, вот он! — юноша, включив заднюю скорость, выполз на свет божий. — Она сказала, если кто придет — пустить. Вот здесь хозяйские полдома, а эта половина как раз съемная.

— Погоди, в объявлении говорилось о комнате! — Серега, оторвавшись от дум об аппетитной заднице паренька, стал судорожно подсчитывать деньги.

— А, это... У нее брат умер в прошлом году, сын в армии. Когда пишет полдома — никто не приходит. Ведь снимают здесь только студенты, а у них денег не так много. А чего жилплощади пустовать, вот она и решила сдавать по цене за комнату. И в объявлении так пишет, чтобы не пугать. Разве плохо?

— Да нет, хорошо, — пробормотал Сергей, мысленно перекрестившись.

Дом ему нравился, да и место тоже, а если будет свое крыльцо с выходом — так и вовсе красота.

— Проходите, — паренек открыл снимаемую половину и пропустил в дом.

Сергей прошел. Везде чисто, светло, вещей минимум и это радовало, а главное — есть все. Да еще и маленькая кухонька в углу.

— Мне нравится, — Сережка опустил сумку на диван.

— Телек только черно-белый. Но работает! — Федька запрыгнул в кресло с ногами и уселся по-турецки в нем. — Живите, не пожалеете. Хозяйка добрая, а если еще и по хозяйству поможете — она квартплату сделает еще меньше.

— Что ж, если я ее устрою, то с удовольствием, — усмехнулся Сергей, падая в другое кресло напротив.

— Конечно устроите. Вы лучше, чем какая-то девка! — улыбнулся лучезарно Федька.

— А что, хозяйка не любит девиц? — поинтересовался Сергей.

— Почему же, она к ним нормально относится, — пробормотал недовольно Федя.

— Тогда я не пойму, почему я лучше девки?

— Потому что я не люблю баб! — пояснили, мило краснея...

— Федька! Приходил, что ли, кто? Ой, здравствуйте! — на пороге нарисовалась дородная женщина лет пятидесяти.

— К вам клиент! — Федя подпрыгнул в кресле. — Сергеем зовут.

— Ой! Федюнчик, спасибо, что впустил, — улыбнулась женщина и протянула руку. — Значит, в наш университет поступили?

— Угу, на химфак, — пожимая пухлую ладонь и отмечая, как паренек осторожно просачивается в сторону выхода.

— Так это вам совсем до учебы близко. Как замечательно! Ну что, понравилось? Жить будете?

— Да, только я удивлен, что полдома.

— Это ничего. Видите ли... Я одна живу, а сейчас время неспокойное. Страшно. Сын еще из армии не вернулся. Он у меня в морфлоте служит. А братик, земля ему пухом, скончался. Конечно, мужчины у меня есть, я ж еще не старуха. Да только дома у них свои, вот и разрываюсь. Федя, а ты куда? Чай будем пить! — останавливая паренька на полпути.

— Не-еее, мне еще по делам нужно, — озабоченно буркнули уже в дверях.

— Ну… Нужно, так нужно, но ты приходи! — затараторила опять Серафима Александровна.

— А как насчет друзей и подруг, приводить-то можно? — Сергей вышел за женщиной на крыльцо.

— А как же! Дело-то молодое! Только не пьянствовать и не дебоширить, — улыбнулись светло и по-доброму. — И, чур, звать меня просто — Серафима.

***

Он проснулся оттого, что кто-то осторожно водит подушечками пальцев по его прокачанному торсу. Чтобы не спугнуть авантюристку, Сережка осторожно приоткрыл глаза и глянул сквозь длинные ресницы. И, честно, обалдел...

На его кровати сбоку сидел Федька и, закусив нижнюю губу, с горящими глазами водил своей тонкой рукой по кубикам его пресса.

Сережка молниеносно перехватил ласкающую его руку и распахнул глаза:

— И чего ты здесь забыл, а, пацан?

Федька покраснел как рак и попытался вырваться.

«Надо припугнуть, чтобы больше в окно не влезал без спроса. И не подглядывал!» — Серега тут же подмял под себя хрупкое, гибкое тело и прошептал влажно на ушко:

— Значит, ты баб не любишь.

— Отпусти, черт! — зашипели под ним рассерженным котом.

— Что? Может ты мне и попку подставишь? Смотри, у меня большой и длинный. Порву все до гланд! — сказал это и, видя, как мальчишка совсем стал бордовым, Сережка отодвинулся в сторону, отпуская мальца.

Федька подорвался с чужой постели и, отскочив в сторону, замер.

— Ну, чего застыл? Беги давай, пока я тебя не выебал, — усмехнулся мужик и рухнул опять на свою постель.

— Ты... Ты... Просто чудовище! — зашипел Федька.

— Да ладно, пацан, парни мне не прут, так что не переживай. Тем более такие сопливые, как ты, — Сережка потянулся со сна и сладко зевнул. Нужно было собираться в универ.

Федька чуть успокоился и снова приблизился к молодому мужчине, а потом нахально провел рукой по бугру вздыбившихся Сережкиных штанов.

— Ага, значит, не прут!

Сергей снова перехватил руку парнишки и рванул на себя. Федька распластался от неожиданности на горячем теле сверху и задрожал, отчаянно краснея, ибо сильная чужая рука нашарила в его трусах налившийся небольшой член.

— А сам-то! — усмехнулись в красное ушко и, куснув, прошептали: — Ты у нас что, мальчик-гей?

— Сам ты гей! Извращенец! — забарахтались в руках без какого-либо эффекта: держали железно, фиг вырвешься. — Просто...

— И что у нас в разделе «просто»? — член властно залупили, несколько раз пройдя по всей длине. 

— Я, ох-ххх! Никогда не видел таких, ах-ххх! Прокачанных... А-аааа!

— Хм-ммм, а ты быстро... — Серега достал руку, испачканную в семени юноши, и вытер ее о простынь. — Концерт окончен, мне надо в универ.

Сережка вылез из-под замершего красного парнишки и стал надевать свою одежду.

— А... Ты... — прошептали тихо недоуменно сзади.

— Чего я? — ныряя в джинсы.

— Ведь у тебя стоит...

— И что? Опадет! Не в первый раз. Я же сказал — парни меня не возбуждают. Тем более салаги, как ты!

— Но как же...

— Вообще-то, это называется утренний стояк! У меня с утра всегда так. Так что твои манипуляции руками ничего не значат. Когда к себе соберешься — окно прикрой. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то еще сюда влез.

И Серега, прихватив сумку, вышел на крыльцо.

— Значит, я сопляк и салага? Что ж, узнаешь ты меня еще, Серега!

И взъерошенный юноша прямо с кровати сиганул в окно.


	2. Девушки, девушки, девушки!

Сегодня была Ирина. Задорная, немного пухленькая деваха со вздернутым носиком. Она тут же напросилась в гости к Сергею, якобы позаниматься.

Сережка только плечами пожал, мысленно прикидывая, а хватит ли презервативов на ночь.

— Подожди! Я только к Серафиме схожу за ключами, — пообещал парень, взлетая от предвкушения на соседнее крыльцо.

Ирина поправила свою грудь четвертого размера в лифе, специально расстегнув еще одну пуговицу.

— О-ООО! Порося приперлась! — раздалось с поленницы. — Ты с какой свинофермы сбежала, а, свиноматка?

— А ты кто такой, сопляк?! — воззрилась деваха на мальчишку, качающего кроссовком практически над ее головой.

— А ты, корова? — усмехнулись сверху. — Ты сначала липосакцию жира сделай, а то вместо талии складки, как у свиньи. Серега таких жирных не любит!

— А ну слезь, зараза, я тебе такую свинью покажу вместе с коровой! — дева встала в боевую стойку.

— Да нет, спасибо, мне и отсюда видно. Ой! — в деву полетело полено. — Ах, какой я неуклюжий!

— Уйя! — взвизгнули совсем по-свинячьи и побежали по тропинке, прикрывая голову руками, а в спину попало метко еще одно полено.

— Ирина, где ты? — Серега вышел только от Серафимы на крыльцо.

— Ушла! — ответили с поленницы голосом Федьки. — Она это... что-то дома забыла!

Серега смерил довольную мордаху пацана и молча сматерился; в штанах стояло камнем, а предмет ебли, судя по всему, уже сегодня возвращаться не собирался.

«Правая рука или левая... Вот в чем вопрос!» — пробормотал он про себя, уходя домой.

***

На следующий день была курносенькая Варвара! Повод был тем же: придем, попьем чайку, почитаем книжки...

Пухленькая Ирина весь день избегала Сергея, а на все его вопросы «почему ушла?» отмалчивалась.

Он завел Варю домой сразу и в этот раз во избежание эксцессов решил ключи у хозяйки не оставлять!

— Посиди, я за чаем схожу к хозяйке и за пряниками!

Жрать, как обычно бывает у нормального студента, было нечего.

— Конечно! — Варя расправила юбочку и села на диванчик, ожидая романтического вечера.

Как только Серегина спина исчезла из виду, в окно влезла девчонка в коротенькой плиссированной юбке с задорными торчащими хвостиками. Кошачьи глаза осмотрели прицельно замершую девушку и мило улыбнулись.

— Ты кто? — прошептала изумленно Варвара.

— Я — Сережкина любовница! А ты? — нагло плюхнулись на кровать к Сережке с ногами.

— Я?! — в ступоре пробормотала Варя.

— Ага!

— Погоди, а ты не слишком мелкая для него?! — вдруг стала соображать гостья.

— Я-то? Не-а, в самый раз. А вот ты — старуха! И сразу видно — фригидная. А он любит помоложе и погорячее в постели! Так что, телка, ловить тебе здесь нечего! Тем более Сереженька просто прется от анального секса. И ебет без гандонов! Знаешь, как он вытрахивает мою дырочку за ночь? Ноги потом собрать не могу! До сих пор попка ноет, посмотреть хочешь?! — перед Варей задрали юбочку и оттопырили ягодицы в кружевном белье.

Такое дева выдержать не смогла, подскочила с дивана и, вылетая из дома, опрокинула с разбега горячий чай на Серегу.

— Извращенец! — емкая пощечина завершила картину кричащего от ожогов студента.

— Ненормальная! — заорал Сергей, стягивая облитую рубашку.

И никто не заметил, как из открытого окна выскользнула довольная липовая «девчонка».

***

На следующий день Сергей ждал Светлану. Девушка была из параллельной группы, и у нее еще стояло дополнительно три пары. Посему, чтобы убить время, парень решил сползать в магазин, ведь деньги еще остались, а на работу нужно было выйти только через две недели.

Светлана же не смогла дождаться конца пар и, забив на учебу, приперлась раньше. На двери Сережкиной части дома висела записка: «Ушел в магазин!»

Предприимчивая девица потерла ручки, уже мечтая оказаться в постельке. Так сказать, с пылу с жару — мужик придет, а она уже там! Даже не подумав, зачем крыльцо застелено большим куском толстого полиэтилена, дернула за дверь. Зеленая ядовитая краска окатила ее с головы до ног, и Федька видел, как «зеленые человечки» с криками «Помогите!» понеслись на выход в сторону калитки.

— Минус три! — потирая ручки, парень спрыгнул на крыльцо.

Оставалось только убрать следы своих проказ.

— Запах странный... — повел носом Сергей, возвращаясь домой. — Неужто кто-то забор красит? Воняет-то как, жуть просто!

Молодой мужчина пожал плечами и пошел в предвкушении в сторону дома.

«Предвкушение» так и не пришло, а утром на следующий день Светлана поразила всех ультракороткой стрижкой и странного цвета молодежной раскраской.

— Свет, а тебе идет! Это поэтому ты не пришла ко мне? — пытался подмазаться Серега.

Но дева, отшатнувшись от него, только прошипела:

— Не подходи ко мне! И не заговаривай! — а потом гордо удалилась на практические занятия со своей группой.

***

Большегрудая Верочка с тонкой осиной талией вечером этого дня решила показать себя хозяйкой перед Серегой и пошла готовить «романтический ужин» к нему на кухоньку.

Готовка закончилась бдением Сереги в местном ожоговом отделении. Но как не старался понять ситуацию Сережа и как не проверял впоследствии плиту, она работала как часы — исправно!

***

Катерина среди других девушек нравилась Сережке больше всего: как говорится, и фигурой деваха вышла, и мордашкой, а волосы светлые, длинные. Да и сама красавица была очень понятливой. В общем, не глупой.

Сережка тут же притиснул ее на кровати, долго целовал, откровенно шаря под юбкой. А потом, улыбнувшись, прошептал:

— Я сейчас! — ибо презервативы остались в куртке.

Он выскользнул в коридор, а Катька с удивлением увидела, как в открытое окно заглянул парнишка.

— Приветики! Плетку с наручниками принесла?

— Какую плетку? — удивилась грудастая деваха.

— Как какую?! А ножи?! Серега любит поиграться перед еблей!

С этими словами перед девой развернули плакат размером А2, на котором Серега собственной персоной с блаженным лицом охаживает плеткой полуголую всю в крови девицу, при этом держит в руке огромный окровавленный тесак. Парень, улыбнувшись, выскользнул обратно из окна, оставив деву в ступоре.

В коридоре послышался грохот с емкими матерками.

— Надо же, кто-то топор подсунул! — Серега зашел в комнату с топором наперевес.

— МАНЬЯК! — заорала дева и, как была, полуголой умчалась прочь.

Сережка перевел взгляд на лезвие и содрогнулся сам: все топорище было выпачкано красной краской.

Под окном тихо ржали, сложившись пополам. Три часа работы в фотошопе и пятьдесят рублей за распечатку получившегося шедевра с размером в стандартный постер стоили того! Заснял же свою фотомодель Федька с утрица, пока Сережка нежился в своей теплой постельке и досматривал сладкие сны.

***

А в воскресенье две девки со второго курса, которые напросились в баньку к Сереге, чуть не сдохли в парилке. Ибо, пока радушный хозяин готовил квас и закуски, кто-то умело подпер двери, подложил от души полений в печку, окатив при этом щедро каменку.

Посему, когда Серега открыл заедавшую дверь в парилку, оттуда вылетели ошпаренные и озверевшие две фурии, матерящиеся на всю ивановскую. Улепетывали они голыми прямо огородами и, естественно, ни о каком сексе речи не шло!

В понедельник обе девы обвинили Серегу во всех смертных грехах, и как он не оправдывался, что дверь никто не закрывал, что она просто заедает, ничего не помогло.

***

— Слышь, Серый! — на стол в лекторской к задумчивому мужику приземлился тощим задом приятель.

— Чего, Леха? 

Честно говоря, Сережке было не до этого. Он за неделю не трахнул ни одну девушку. Такого раньше просто не могло быть! И в чем его проблема, парень никак не мог допетрить.

— О тебе странные слухи бродят.

— И какие? — зевая и совершенно без интереса.

— Вообще-то убойные! — парень пожал плечами и выдал на бис. — Ты, оказывается, любишь трахать малолеток, причем предпочитаешь садо-мазо и анальный секс!

— ЧЕГО? — у Сереги глаза округлились настолько, что заняли пол-лица.

— Я вот тоже не поверил, но все только тебе кости и моют! Да и девки от тебя шарахаются в последнее время, как от чумного. Разве ты не заметил?

— Значит, малолетки, садо-мазо и анал... Кажется, я знаю, откуда дует ветер! — Серега собрал тут же сумку и, забив на все оставшиеся пары, пошел ловить сопливого паршивца.

***

— Федька! — заорал Серега во всю глотку, как только шагнул через калитку во двор. — А ну иди сюда, анальный извращенец!

— И чего так орать? — спросили вальяжно сверху.

— А ну слазь с яблони, я тебе такое садо-мазо покажу! На жопу полгода не сядешь!

— Вот еще! Мне и здесь замечательно. Тебе надо, лезь наверх сам!

Серега подскочил к яблони и с силой тряханул…

По голове прицельно забарабанила увесисто антоновка, а Сережка растянулся впервые в жизни в позорном обмороке.

— М-да! — протянули над тушкой в отрубе. — Кто ж так яблони трясет, когда на них урожай? Ладно, хоть зубы целы. Мой папаня так передний выбил в прошлом году... Вставай, мститель! Теперь надо яблоки собирать, а то Серафима три шкуры спустит за порчу имущества.

Серега охнул от емкой пощечины по щеке и уставился мутными глазами в кошачьи напротив.

— С-су-ука... — прошипел он, пытаясь подняться.

— Вы не правы! Сукой называют собаку женского пола, а я, как не крути — самец! То бишь кобель! — усмехнулись рядом, но подняться помогли, подставив тонкое плечо.

— Я тебе покручу! — Серега отшвырнул от себя пацана. — Еще хоть одно членовредительство со стороны тебя по отношению к моим дамам — и я за себя не отвечаю!

Он потер затылок и потащился к себе на кровать.

— А яблоки? — спросили недоуменно сзади.

— Не хер было от меня на яблоню залезать. Так что собирай сам! — ехидно проскрипели с крыльца.

— Членовредительства, говоришь... — усмехнулся парнишка, вытаскивая огромную корзину под яблоки из сараюшки. — А у баб членов нет, впрочем, как и яиц! Что ж, пустим в ход тяжелую артиллерию!


	3. Мальчики, мальчики, мальчики!

Лерочка не боялась ни анала, ни садо-мазо. Более того, когда она узнала, что на первом потоке такой классный парниша, дева тут же познакомилась в перерыве между парами с Серегой и напросилась к нему домой. А он был просто счастлив. Еще бы, жгучая брюнетка с третьего курса обратила на него свое внимание. Так что Серега в предвкушении потирал этим вечером ручки. Лера пришла, как и обещала, в шесть, причем с увесистой сумкой.

Сережка недоуменно уставился на багаж, а потом решил, что там ракетка и форма для большого тенниса, ибо красотка занималась серьезно в студенческом клубе. Лера тут же опрокинула мужика на постель и приказала закрыть глаза. Сережка в блаженстве закрыл очи, предвкушая представление…

«Странно! — подумал Федька, он возвращался из магазина и услышал приглушенные стоны со стороны распахнутого Сережкиного окна. — Неужто какая-то ненормальная после всего этого согласилась с ним трахнуться? Вот сука!». Он скользнул к окну и, честно, окосел от увиденного.

Серегу скрутили в четыре погибели кожаными ремнями с цепями, одели ошейник и вставили лихо кляп в зубы, даже член перетянули у основания вместе с яйцами, а в уретру воткнули что-то типа зубочистки. Возвышающаяся жгучая красотка в кожаном купальнике охаживала его оголенные и уже бордовые ягодицы плеткой, постанывая от возбуждения в унисон страдальческим вздохам мужика. На столе было приготовлено несколько фалловибраторов странной конструкции и весьма пугающих размеров. Кому они предназначались? У юноши не было никаких сомнений на этот счет. Ибо еще немного, и Сереге грозило расстаться с девственностью в собственной выстеганной жопе.

Федька взгромоздился на подоконник и, осмотрев замученного Серегу, задорно рассмеялся. Дева замерла, остановив плетку, и недоуменно воззрилась на сие явление.

— О, продолжайте, продолжайте! — заверили из окна. — Моему мальчику иногда нужна такая разрядка!

— Ты кто такой? — Лера была готова огреть и его своей плеткой.

— Я его любовник. Но только ЗА! За такие представления! Это помогает снять стресс, да и вообще, привносит в наши отношения особую пикантность. А вы как шлюха очень даже ничего, и за сколько он вас снял?

— Что? — Лера пнула каблуком в Серегину жопу. — Ты педераст?!

Голубых дева просто не переносила, как можно предпочитать себе подобных, если есть — она. Настоящая королева во всех отношениях.

Сережка пытался повертеть отрицательно головой, но в сбруе это было практически невозможно.

— Ах ты, сука, да еще и с малолеткой! Педофил гребанный!

Лера со всей силы заехала по напряженным яйцам Сереги и, напялив на себя плащ поверх сверкающей черной кожи и прихватив свои вещи вместе с любимыми фаллоимитаторами, вышла гордо из дома.

Федька спустился вниз к валяющемуся на полу связанному Сережке. Обнаженное тело мужчины его возбуждало, он огладил упругие бедра и ягодицы, коснулся перетянутого налившегося члена. Хозяйство у Сереги, и правда, было крупномасштабным, парень не врал. Федька обреченно вздохнул и, уняв свое возбуждение, стал снимать ремни, распутывая своего соседа.

— Где я? — через полчаса Сергей очнулся, лежа на полу, укрытый пледом.

— Дома у себя, — ответили сверху, свесившись с его постели.

— И где эта ненормальная сука? — Сережка, кряхтя, встал, прикрывая свою наготу от жадного взора паренька.

— Ушла взбешенная, оставив тебя связанным на полу.

— Спасибо, что спас, — Сережка рухнул рядом с Федькой на свою кровать, отмечая, как у парня полыхают глаза и щеки. — У тебя что, температура?

Спросил он недоуменно, яйца до сих пор горели, впрочем, как и член, не получивший разрядки, а что творилось с жопой, Серега даже не хотел думать. Лера отстегала его за час практически до выделанной шкурки. Обещая при этом еще и промассировать ему простату напрямую, через зад.

— Нет, — паренек отвел глаза и, подтянув колени к подбородку, обнял их руками.

— А что тогда? — Сережка прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на горку подушек.

— А вы что не понимаете… — прошептали рядом, а потом добавили: — Я хочу вас.

Стальные глаза недоуменно распахнулись и, полыхнув синью, осмотрели замершего паренька.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — усмехнулся мужчина, но потом мысленно поставил себе подзатыльник, ведь как не крути — Федька ему помог.

Он и не думал, когда закрывал глаза, что Лера жахнет его сначала электрошокером, а потом скрутит руки и свяжет его за несколько секунд, а потом вообще будет вертеть им как захочет. И несмотря на стройную комплекцию, дева оказалась сильной, словно одержимая.

Федька скользнул на колени перед сидящим мужчиной и, отогнув край пледа, приник к набухшему члену влажным ротиком. Сережа открыл рот, а потом задохнулся, видя, с какой нежностью ему стали сосать покрасневшую головку.

— Ты сумасшедший! — прохрипел Сергей от навалившегося возбуждения.

— И что? — отлипая от члена на пару секунд и смотря с вызовом в синюю сталь глаз. — Вам же это нравится.

Сергей сглотнул и притянул паренька к себе на колени.

— Только, чур, потом не плакать! — предупредил он, откровенно шаря по стройному телу и сжимая упругие ягодицы в своих руках.

А потом накрывал тянущиеся к нему, пахнущие соком антоновки губы своими — жесткими и властными. Сережка скользнул между разведенными ягодицами рукой и, подразнив анус парнишки смоченными своей слюной пальцами, протолкнул один внутрь.

— Ты девственник, тебя готовить и готовить, иначе будет очень больно, — прошептал он на красное ушко, пытаясь припомнить, куда он сунул крем после бритья. Крем нашелся около тумбочки, валяющимся на полу среди других мелких вещей. Видимо, когда Лера скручивала Серегу, она все смела не глядя на пол.

— Я, ох-хх! И не тороплюсь, ах-хх! — парнишка уже вовсю крутил задницей, по смазке пошло куда веселее, стараясь насадиться сам и сразу до конца.

— Дурной, смешной и невозможный! — рассмеялся Сережка на такие манипуляции. 

Он добавил еще один палец, а потом еще. Попка у Федьки изнутри была горячей и бархатистой, он прижал к себе трясущееся от возбуждения тело и, опрокинув на простыни, попытался протолкнуть внутрь свою толстую головку. Когда он убрал из зада пальцы, юноша разочарованно простонал, но когда попытался вогнать туда свой член, то почувствовал, как Федька задохнулся от боли. Нет, парень не убегал от него, он наоборот еще сильнее развел свои стройные ножки, прогибаясь под взглядом взрослого мужчины. Но из распахнутых глаз юноши полились потоком горькие слезы.

— Ну-ну, маленький, потерпи и расслабься, — шептал Сергей, лаская под собой трепещущее тело. — Если так больно, то я прекращу.

— Нет, — заплакал в открытую Федя. — Я потерплю, давай глубже!

Сережка качнулся вперед, проникая в нутро паренька и чувствуя, как он открывается перед ним весь. Федьку всего трясло, все его тело покрылось мгновенно потом. Так медленно и печально Сергей углубился до самого конца, упершись пахом в распахнутую задницу парнишки. Он дал Феде немного привыкнуть и начал вколачиваться в горячее тесное нутро, ловя откровенные стоны своего мелкого любовника ртом. Юноша был тугим и жарким, обхватывал и сжимал член Сережки практически до боли. Сережка понял, что так быстро не выдержит, посему, поменяв наклон проникновения, ударил по простате паренька и, видя, как у Федьки поплыло от возбуждения сознание, поднажал, уводя своего мальчика за собой в оглушительный оргазм. Он уложил тяжело дышащего Федю к себе под бок, вытащив из его попки опавший свой член, а потом, чмокнув в макушку, спросил:

— Тебя дед не хватится, уже поздно?

— Не-а, — счастливо прошептали под боком, мгновенно засыпая.

***

Они проспали в обнимку до утра, а когда Сережка открыл глаза, он столкнулся с медовыми напротив.

— Ты как? — пробормотал он и поцеловал алеющую щечку.

— Я люблю тебя… — прошептал юноша, прижимаясь сильнее к телу разомлевшего с утра Сережки.

Сергей обалдел, для него эта ночь была простым экспериментом без продолжения, а вот для Феди... Как оказалось, было все очень серьезно. Рука мальчика скользнула по промежности взрослого мужчины, погладила возбужденно сжавшиеся яички и стоящий крупный член. А потом паренек повернулся к Сережке попкой и потерся своими ягодицами о его стояк.

— Ты потом ноги не соберешь, — вздохнул Сергей, но отказаться от такого откровенного и нежного предложения не смог. Он быстро подготовил попку Федьки под себя и натянул на свой стояк.

От острых ощущений застонали оба, один ловя внутренние толчки, а другой вытрахивая со всем размахом.

— Я… я… сейчас кончу, — пожаловался Федька.

— Сливай, мой хороший. Ох-ххх! И я за тобой следом!

Потом, полежав минут десять, Сергей вылез из постели и стал торопливо одеваться. Федя сидел на простыне, подтянув колени к своему подбородку, из попки до сих пор текло семя Сергея. Юноша, вздохнув, прошептал:

— А что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

Сергей замер, думая, что же сказать, врать парню не хотелось:

— Федь, я честно сам не знаю… Но мне было с тобой хорошо, это честно.

— Я приду к тебе вечером? Можно? — спросили робко.

— Если я запрещу, ведь ты меня все равно не послушаешь? Верно?

Сережка посмотрел на виднеющееся между ножками покрасневшее сморщенное колечко, испачканное собственной спермой, и добавил:

— Приходи, куда уж от тебя деться! — и, прихватив сумку с учебниками, вышел на крыльцо.

Он не слышал, как парень, всхлипнув, прижал к своему личику подушку, пахнущую Сергеем, и со всем отчаяньем разрыдался в нее.

— Он меня не любит… — Федя шмыгнул носом, а потом, натянув наскоро свою незамысловатую одежонку, вылез в окно.

*** 

На большой перемене к Сережке подсел Алексей.

— Серый, знаешь, а Лерка с третьего курса растрепала на весь универ, что ты гей. Причем с педофильным наклоном!

— Все лучше, чем подставляться под плетку и фалловибраторы этой дуры.

— Ого! А я не знал, что наша красотка-теннисистка любитель садо-мазо. Что любит, когда ее охаживают по попке и вставляют в дырки всякие электронные игрушки, — закатил счастливо глаза Леха.

— Ты чем слушаешь? Это она сама любит охаживать и иметь сзади мужиков, — буркнул Сергей.

— А ты, значит, предпочитаешь мальчиков помоложе? — усмехнулись рядом.

— Ну, после слухов про анал, садо-мазо и прочие извращения, это самое невинное. И потом, я не понял, к чему такой интерес, если хочешь предложить себя, то ты не в моем вкусе и старый! — съехидничал Сергей на вытянувшееся лицо дружка.

***

После неорганики к нему подошел стройный паренек с четвертого курса.

— Привет, — смущенно пробормотал он, а потом спросил: — Можно с вами поговорить где-нибудь, где потише?

Серега пожал плечами и потопал в сторону крыльца, погода была сегодня на редкость дождливой и промозглой, так что под деревьями можно было поговорить без свидетелей. Парнишка не отставал, скользил сзади.

— Я слушаю, — Серый выбрал клен с большим количеством листьев и, достав сигарету, зашарил по карманам, но ему тут же зажгли зажигалку и поднесли прикурить.

— Спасибо.

Серега опешил от такого джентльменства и осмотрел паренька. Щуплый, курносый, с большими карими глазами и с великолепными локонами темных волос до плеч, симпатичный. Парень под пытливым взором стыдливо заалел, а потом, сцепив руки, прошептал:

— Говорят, что вы предпочитаете мужчин. Вот я и набрался смелости спросить… Если я вам нравлюсь, то, может быть, вы захотите со мной встречаться?

Сережка сматюкнулся про себя четырехэтажно, причем со всеми вытекающими коленцами. М-да, вот мужчины ему интим еще не предлагали, причем так открыто.

— А почему вы считаете, что подойдете мне?

— Ну-ууу! Сразу видно, что вы актив. И потом, вы очень красивы по-мужски и очень мне нравитесь, — пояснили шепотом рядом, отчаянно багровея даже за ушами.

— Спасибо, конечно, за предложение и за комплименты, но я уже занят, — Серега затянулся и, бросив сигарету, потушил ее носком ботинка.

— Очень жаль… Но если что изменится, я буду счастлив видеть вас в любое время, — заверили рядом, а потом, повесив голову, ушли.

— Угу! Всенепременно, если что-то изменится… — пробурчал под нос сердито Сергей.

— О! Уже клеишь шлюшек прямо в универе? — сзади пригребли три старшекурсника и, похабно улыбнувшись, прицельно смерили Серегу. — А мы тебя натуралом считали. А теперь видим, как ты с растраханной дыркой с четвертого курса шашни крутишь.

— И чего вам надо?

— Ничего. Только мы голубых не любим, посему гони деньги, педик, — ухмыльнулся самый нахальный.

— Еще чего. Даже если бы были — хер бы отдал!

— Ах ты, сука педерастная! — зашипели все трое и ринулись с кулаками на Сережку.

Бой был коротким, но с глобальными последствиями. Все трое старшекурсников дружно пускали пузыри в близлежащей луже, а Серега потирал ушибленную скулу.

— Это мое дело, какой я расцветки — бордовой, зеленой или голубой. Еще раз полезете — вообще на месяц в больницу с переломами отправлю! — заверил злой, как черт, Сергей.

Из соседних кустов были слышны щелчки фотоаппаратов, местные представители сексуальных меньшинств старались вовсю. Наконец-то их ряды пополнились настоящим крутым активом.

***

Федя вечером не пришел, а Сережка особо и не стал заморачиваться, у каждого свои дела, может дед закрыл да выпорол за то, что дома не ночевал, или свои пацанячьи премудрости. Да мало ли что... Ведь верно?

А на утро в главном холле около расписания вывесили настоящую газету, где Серега лупит троих негодяев с подписями: «Знай наших!», «Геи вперед!» и так далее.

Газету снял сам декан химфака и пригласил на приватный разговор Сергея к себе.

Разговор был долгим и нудным, Сергею промывали мозги по поводу поведения и морального облика. Правда, потом искренне поблагодарили за то, что поставил хулиганов на место.

***

Дома вовсю шла уборка урожая, Серафима вытащила стремянку и теперь, при помощи какого-то пенсионера-ухажера, собирала яблоки.

— Виктор Валентинович, — представился кругленький мужичок с лысиной на весь черепок.

— Ой, Сереженька, как ты вовремя! А Федьку-охламона не видел?

— Нет, а что? — Серега унес две огромные корзины, полные антоновки, к крыльцу.

— Да вот, шельмец, то спасу нет, все время вертится под рукой, а тут исчез с концами.

— Может, заболел? — Сергей поднял следующую корзину. — Эти куда?

— В теплый погреб, милок, они всю зиму там лежать будут свеженькими. А по поводу Феди, так он сроду не болел. Зараза к заразе не пристает! Может чего у вас учудил, вот и носу не кажет? В прошлом году у меня две студенточки квартировали, как только он над ними не издевался. Молоденький еще, ничего в женской красоте не понимает! — оттараторив всю информацию, Серафима вздохнула, качая головой.

***

После благополучного завершения сбора яблок и опускания их в подвал, Сергей перемахнул через забор, который поправлял самолично на днях, и, углубившись на территорию Феди, подошел к дому. Окно, несмотря на похолодание, было распахнуто настежь, и там, в глубине, скрючившись над тетрадью, сидел Федя и что-то упорно крапал под настольной лампой.

— Привет, пропажа! — Сергей запрыгнул на подоконник, как делал раньше его сосед.

— Я и не пропадал, вообще-то, — буркнули недружелюбно в ответ.

— Ну-ну! Понятно, значит у тебя все в порядке? — усмехнулись стальные глаза.

— Да, вполне, — ответили с вызовом медовые.

— Тогда, бывай! А то Серафима уже икры по поводу тебя наметала, на год засолу хватит. Деду своему привет!

Серега, махнув рукой, спрыгнул обратно в кусты, как в его спину ткнули дулом ружья.

— Руки вверх! — прокаркал старческий голос над ухом. — Федька! Едрена вошь. Я вора поймал! Слышь?

Федя веселой мордахой свесился наружу.

— Не, дедунь, это новый постоялец Серафимы. Он меня потерял, вот и пришел проведать! — рассмеялся Федька.

— Ты, почитай, не девка, чтоб к тебе в окно лазить, — дед снова двинул Серегу промеж плеч. — Чо молчишь-то, бугай?

— А чего говорить, дедушка? — Сережка готов был сам заржать в голос от нелепой ситуации.

— Чего-чего! — проворчали сзади. — Чего лазил-то?

— Так внука твоего проведать.

— Карманы выверни.

Серега демонстративно подчинился. Там, и правда, кроме завалявшегося надкусанного яблока, ничего не было.

— Улов у тебя что-то не очень.

— Да я ж говорю, что не воровал.

— Ладно, развернись, — милостиво разрешили.

Сергей повернулся, как в армии учили, дед оценил, даже крякнул от удовольствия:

— О, сразу видно, служивый.

— А то, дедунь, только из армии.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — руку сжали так, что Серега удивился — силы в Федькином деде было немерено. — Я Лука Устинович.

— Сергей.

— Значит, у Серафимы обитаешь?

— Угу!

— Слышь, мил человек, а крышу поможешь починить до холодов? А то сын в разъезде, Федька мелкий еще, да и неугомонный, улетит еще, как мне потом его отцу сдавать? По частям?

— Помогу, хоть завтра, если дождя не будет, — заверил Сергей.

— Только у меня много денег нет, пенсия совсем мизерная, сам понимаешь, — улыбнулся дед полным зубов ртом, оглаживая пышную бороденку.

— А мне от вас ничего и не нужно, — усмехнулся Серега, а потом пожал руку старику на прощание. — Спокойной ночи и до завтра.


	4. Охлажденные отношения

Крышу починили быстро, даже Федя помогал, поднося пиломатериалы и черепицу. А потом во двор заглянула пара парней, и он умчался с ними по своим мальчишечьим делам. Не то чтобы это как-то задело Сергея, но все же он не думал, что паренек, получив столь желаемую от него близость, так быстро охладеет. А как же его любовь?

Сережка, чтобы не думать, совсем ушел в учебу и работу с головой, даже в мастерскую раньше вышел на неделю, лишь бы занять себя и свои руки. Теперь он приходил домой поздно ночью измотанным и, если не учил задания на завтра, без задних ног заваливался спать.

Вот и сегодня он по темноте возвращался домой, как услышал громкий шепот рядом с Федькиным забором в густой тени.

— А почему ты не хочешь со мной? Чем я хуже этой твоей гориллы?! — спросил незнакомый голос, явно до конца не оформившийся после ломки.

— Степан, отстань, а?! По-моему, ты по Верке сох? — буркнул задорный Федькин.

— И что?! Я до сих пор по ней сохну, но, знаешь, яйца-то не резиновые, пока я ее раскручу на перепихон. Можно подумать, ты не хочешь трахаться?

— С тобой — нет. Ты мой друг!

— И что? Давай по-дружески?!

— Да пошел ты! — Федька выскочил из тени и с размаху налетел на Серегу.

— Вечер добрый, сосед! А ну пошли, разговор есть, — Серега, перехватив опешившего паренька за талию, упер к себе домой под взглядом скрывающегося в кустах его озабоченного дружка. — Это еще что за дружеские потрахушки?

— Тебя это не касается, — Федька сложил руки кренделем у себя на груди. — Захочу и буду ебаться с кем ни попадя!

— Угу, я слышал, так чего сопротивлялся, цену набивал? — Сергей стал стягивать с себя демонстративно потное белье, а потом влажно, с придыханием добавил: — А может, сегодня останешься со своей любимой гориллой?!

— А с чего это ты решил, что горилла — это ты?! — Федька демонстративно встал с дивана и вышел из Сережкиного дома, хлопнув от всей души напоследок дверью.

— Ну надо же, — усмехнулся на выходку мелкого Серега. — Впервые вышел в дверь как человек. А то все через окно сигал!

***

На следующий день вечером к Сергею пришли его одногруппники Лешка с Ваней. Парни засели сразу за книжки, углубившись в высшую математику по уши. Сергею давались все естественные науки, в том числе и математика, а вот его друзьям по универу нет. К утру нужно было решить сто задач повышенной сложности, посему, грызя антоновку, мужчины погрузились в мир формул и уравнений.

— И где твоя малолетняя любовь? — вдруг вспомнил Леха все слухи, витающие вокруг Сережки.

— Дуется дома, — усмехнулся тот, отмечая, как покраснел рыжий Ванька. — А что?

— Да так. Я все же думал, что это брехня, — пояснили между жевками сочной мякоти. — Да и Иван того же мнения.

— Ну-ууу! Вы же знаете, дыма без огня не бывает. А что до юноши, то могу заверить — он был точно.

Мужчины переглянулись между собой и снова погрузились в решение задач, иногда только бегая на крыльцо, чтобы отлить или покурить.

— Бля! Я в дом, ну и холодрыга, — Леха передернул плечами, возвращаясь обратно на дислокацию учебников. — А вы?

— Я еще одну, совсем голова не варит! — рыкнул Сергей, склоняясь над протянутой ему зажигалкой.

— И я тоже, — вздохнул рядом рыжий Ваня.

— Ну-ну, яйца не отморозьте! — усмехнулся Леха, исчезая в доме.

Парни затянулись, смотря на яркие звезды на небе.

— Я когда маленький был, мечтал быть космонавтом, — вздохнул Ваня.

— Да кто ж им не мечтал быть? Особенно в детстве, — усмехнулся Серега, рассматривая своего озябшего однокурсника. — Иди сюда, дрожишь как цуцик.

Серега пригреб к себе паренька и прижал к распахнутой горячей груди.

— Спасибо, — прошептали, явно краснея, хотя в темноте было и не разобрать.

— Я вечно мерзну, — стуча зубами между затяжками.

— Да ладно, с кем не бывает. Ну что, в дом?

— Ага! А то потом Леха такого насочиняет.

— Этот может, — улыбнулся Сергей и, приобняв за плечи Ваню, повел того в дом.

***

Закончили ребята решать вышку часов в пять утра, сожрав при этом два ведра яблок.

— Ну что, до семи спим и на пары, — Сергей, разложив диван на троих. — Увы, ребята, но других посадочных площадей у меня нет. Так что не обессудьте.

— Серега, мне уже не просто по барабану, но и по бубну тоже. Даже если ебать в жопу будешь, и то не почувствую, — заверил, зевая, Леха. — Все, я труп и меня не кантовать!

Леха рухнул на кровать первым, Серега двинул его, закатывая к самой стенке, лег сам, а потом, посмотрев на робко краснеющего Ваню, позвал:

— Вань, я к тебе не полезу точно. У меня после этой чертовой математики даже на грудастую сочную телку не встанет, не то, что на мужика. Так что вырубай свет и ложись под бок, хоть согреешься.

Иван выключил торшер и с холодными коленками сиганул под горячий бок Сереги.

— Ты как печка горячий, — прошептал он, сунув холодный нос другу под мышку.

— Грейся, мне не жалко, — Серега пригреб холодную тушку к себе и подоткнул одеяло.

— Слышь, Ванька, ты случайно тоже не из голубых? — усмехнулись с другого бока Сереги.

— Уймись, балаболка, пока я тебя трупом окончательно не сделал! — рыкнул Сергей. — Все, мужики, надо хотя бы часа два отдохнуть. И если вы меня разбудите раньше будильника, выебу обоих.

***

Федя в шесть тридцать заглянул в окно к Сереге и увидел охренительную картину. Как его «Горилла» дрыхнет в обнимку аж с двумя мужиками. Ночью он видел, как пришедшие парни бегали на крыльцо, куря и отливая скопившуюся жидкость. И все бы ничего, но одного более худого Серега обнимал и прижимал к себе. Конечно же, после этого Федя решил проверить утром свою безответную любовь. И как оказалось, не зря. 

Парень смотался к себе домой и, переодевшись в девчачий прикид, проник к Сергею в дом, благо входную дверь мужики просто не закрыли.

И теперь, сев напротив разложенного дивана, стал ждать пробуждения троицы. Особенно ему не нравилось, как к Сереге льнул тот, что был с краю, откровенно обнимая за обнаженную грудь его любовь, и зарылся лицом в район шеи ЕГО Сереги!

В семь прозвенел будильник, и троица стала, ворча, просыпаться.

— Бля... Ну и вздрочка! Что за ночка! Все болит: спина, жопа, ноги, руки... — заворочался тот, что у стены.

— Еще бы! У тебя в голове совсем мозгов нет, чему там болеть. Вот и болит все, что ни попадя, — проворчал Серега, потягиваясь и выползая из-под обнимающего его паренька. — Ванька, подъем!

— Ага, я щас, еще минуточку, — прошептал тот, зарываясь под подушку.

— Она тебя не спасет! — Серега дотянулся до торшера и, потянув за шнурок, столкнулся с кошачьим взглядом из глубокого кресла напротив.

— Привет, мальчики! — Федя специально пропел медовым девичьим голоском. — И как спалось?

Гости сразу подорвались резво с постели, отчаянно краснея перед симпатичной «девицей» с задорными хвостиками.

— Ну, и как на Сережкином члене покатались? — усмехнулась деваха похабно во весь рот. — Он у него то, что надо! Длинный и толстый!

— Это не то, что вы думаете! — начал красный как рак Леха.

— Да я вообще… девственник… — выдавил не менее пунцовый Ванечка.

— Да неужели?! — задорно рассмеялась деваха, с интересом рассматривая рыжего девственника.

А Серега, хлопнув себя по лбу, встал с дивана и, протопав в обеденную зону, прошипел оттуда не хуже ядовитой змеи.

— Федька, кончай балаган! Мужики, не слушайте вы его. Вставайте, сейчас кофе выпьем и двинем на пары. А ты вообще чего приперся? — Сережка, поставив чайник на плиту, стал рассматривать маскарад своего мелкого любовника, который протащился за ним, и теперь восседал с достоинством на высоком табурете, сверкая перед ним голыми коленками.

Федька выглядел во всем этом очень сексуально и желанно, так бы раком загнул и трахнул, и плевать на гостей с высокой колокольни. Член, шевельнувшись в Сережкиных штанах, был абсолютно солидарен с хозяином. Но хозяин с сожалением вздохнул и оторвал взгляд от ровных загорелых ножек, торчащих из-под мини-юбки.

— Я же не твоя любимая горилла.

— Хм!

— И это все, что ты мне скажешь? — усмехнулся сексуально Сергей, а потом добавил: — И откуда у тебя эти шмотки?

— От любимой тетушки! — оскалились сексуально в ответ.

— И кто у нас тетушка? — готовя на сковородке горячие тосты с хлебом, колбасой и сыром.

— Как, я разве не говорил? Аспирантка на химфаке, зовут Соня.

— Бля! Пацан, а ты точно не девка? — к ним на запах еды завернул одевшийся Леха.

— Стопроцентно. Самолично проверял — член с яйцами в наличии имеются, — усмехнулся Сережка вытянувшемуся до сих пор Алешкиному лицу. — Леха, ты Софию знаешь, аспирантку с нашего факультета?

— Ну да. Девица клеевая, да только кажется, встречается, — почесал взлохмаченный затылок Лешка.

— Она его тетка оказывается.

— Чего-то не похожи, — скептически усмехнулся Лешка, получая чашку чая вместе с горячим бутербродом.

— Я на мать похож. А она вылитая мой отец, только в юбке, — буркнул Федька.

— А чего не познакомил? — Сергей и перед Федей поставил кружку и тарелку с бутербродом. — Ешь, раз пришел, и без возражений. Тебе еще в школу!

— Ещё чего! С этой шлюхой знакомить, да она и дома-то не живет. А у своих мужиков, только вещи свои держит у деда.

— Ясно. Ванька, ты где там застрял?! — гаркнул Сергей в полную глотку. — Я щас, меня не ждите, кушайте!

— Куда это ты намылился? — кошачьи глаза сузились до ядовитых щелей.

— В туалет, мамочка! — усмехнулся топающий на улицу Серега.

Ваня вполне опрятный вышел из комнаты и, скосившись на «барышню», шмыгнул за стол под бок Лехи.

— Так, мужики! — Федя изменил елейный медовый голосок на свой собственный, звонкий и пронзительный. — Мне пофиг, кто вы и как вы. Но если еще раз застану с моим Серегой в постели, то учтите, так просто, как все его бабы, шастающие тут до вас, не отделаетесь. Кастрирую, как минимум!

Краса встала из-за стола и потопала на выход, покачивая сексуально бедрами:

— Провожать не надо!

***

Сергей, вернувшись через пять минут, застал друзей в глубокой задумчивости:

— И где это ходячее бедствие? Опять ничего не съел?!

— Серый, а ты в курсе, что это он всех твоих девок извел? — Леха глянул испытующе поверх чашки.

— Ага! Я ему уже пропиздон вставил на этот счет. Так что не волнуйтесь.

— Оно и видно! Знаешь, валяться в ожоговом отделении или быть покрашенным с головы до ног ядовитого цвета краской мне как-то не улыбается.

— Мне тоже, — поддакнул застенчивый Ванечка, дуя в кружку.

— Он что, и вам угрожал? — рассмеялся Сережка.

— Угу, как минимум кастрацией! — заявили в голос дружно оба.

***

На следующий день в калитку вошел щуплый кареглазый красавец и с интересом стал рассматривать дом.

— Вам кого? — с пристроя дома посмотрели желтыми глазами, и на крыльцо спрыгнул парнишка.

— Здравствуйте, я Евгений, — улыбнулись искренне и, протянув руку, пожали юноше холодную ладонь.

— Федор! — ответили с таким достоинством, что молодой мужчина заулыбался еще сильнее.

— Ты и есть парень Сережи? — Женя присел на крыльцо и, достав тонкие дамские сигареты, закурил.

— И что если так? — Федя уселся рядом, разглядывая нового знакомого.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя. Понимаешь, сейчас за Сергеем бегают практически все голубые универа, причем не только с химического. Я видел, как с юридического приезжали на таких крутых тачках, нам простым смертным и не светит. А он всем отказывает. Вот я и заинтересовался, ради кого он отказывается от таких красивых и богатеньких мальчиков.

— Ну и как, посмотрел? Могу дефиле устроить с эротическими танцами, — фыркнул Федька.

— Да нет, не стоит, я и так вижу, что не подхожу ему, — Женька склонил голову и оперся на подтянутые колени. — Ты красивый, очень… И уверенный в себе! Хотя я тебя и старше лет на пять.

— Слышь, Жень, — Федя коснулся понурых плеч. — Ты Сергея очень любишь?

Ему вдруг стало жалко этого хрупкого мужчину, просто по-человечески жалко.

— Да как тебе сказать, он мне очень понравился. Рядом с ним чувствуешь себя защищенным, спокойным… — прошептали из-под локонов длинных волос.

— Ну, а есть такой человек, которого ты и вправду мог полюбить? — тихо спросил Федя и осторожно обнял Евгения за плечи.

— А я и люблю… Да вот только навряд ли когда-нибудь получу взаимность, — ответили с грустью.

— А ты с ним говорил об этом?

— Тебе легко говорить, у тебя любовь взаимная. А мне… И потом, я никогда сильной уверенностью не отличался, — карие заплаканные глаза глянули из-под длиной челки.

— Ну, если не спросишь, как он догадается? И потом, ты будешь дальше мучиться, «А что если?», «А как бы было по-другому?»! Ты это, не плачь раньше времени, и потом, другим ведь любовь не заменишь, — Федя сам вздохнул тяжело и спросил: — Покурить дашь?

— Нет. Маленький еще, и потом, мне за это твой Сережка отвесит так, мама не горюй! — усмехнулись сквозь слезы, а потом, размазав по лицу влагу, сели прямо. — Спасибо, что поддержал. Ты очень добрый. Теперь я Сергея понимаю, нельзя размениваться, когда у тебя такое сокровище. Ты ведь его очень любишь?

Женя взял обнимающую его руку за запястье и сжал в своей.

— Да… — ответил Федя, а про себя подумал: «А толку-то!».

— Береги его, — Женька встал со ступенек. — Если можно, я хотел бы к тебе еще прийти поболтать. У меня никогда друзей не было.

— Приходи, я за забором живу с дедом, чаю попьем с медом и пряниками, — Федя поднялся рядом, а потом добавил: — Жень, удачи тебе с твоей любовью. И будь посмелее!

***

А через два дня Сергей нес на руках к себе избитого и изодранного Женьку, которого нашел в канаве по дороге из универа.

— Черт, Федька, иди сюда, мне помощь нужна твоя! — гаркнул студент во всю луженную глотку.

— Что с ним? — тут же нарисовались из темноты.

— А я почем знаю! Иду, слышу, в канаве кто-то стонет, вот и подобрал. Он, кажется, с четвертого курса. Баню затопи! У него переохлаждение. Серафима дома?

— Нет ее, к очередному ухажеру умотала.

Когда паренька разложили в предбаннике, Федя, охнув, узнал своего нового знакомого:

— Это же Женя.

— А ты откуда его знаешь?! Тем более имя? — обалдел от такого Сергей.

— Он к тебе приходил, ну вот мы и поговорили по душам, — пробормотал Федор.

— Нож неси! Тут срезать штаны надо, а вдруг перелом где.

Оба стали колдовать над истерзанным телом, обнажая пострадавшего паренька.

— Он гей. Ты в курсе? — Сережка срезал джинсы, пропитанные кровью, вместе с трусами.

— Ага, он сказал, что ты ему очень нравишься, — кивнули светлой копной волос рядом.

— И ты с ним ничего не сделал? Даже как-то удивительно… — хмыкнул в ответ Сергей, проверяя кости ног. — Переломов здесь нет, вот только ран несколько, придется штопать.

— А ты сможешь? — обалдели от услышанного рядом.

— Могу и не только это. Его уже до травмы не дотащишь, а кровь надо остановить. У меня в вещах есть рыболовные снасти, выбери леску потоньше и иглу. И бегом! Там у Серафимы спирт был и перекись в аптечке.

— Знаю! — исчезая в дверях.

Пока Федя носился, Сергей срезал с парня все остатки тряпья и обмыл горячей водой с марганцовкой, раскрытая пачка которой валялась в предбаннике на одной из замшелых полок.

— Здорово его, — Федя протянул все, что просил Серега.

— Свечу зажги! — и, посмотрев на бледное лицо напротив, ухмыльнулся. — Да нет, отпевать его еще пока рано, я иглу обработаю, не в печь же лезть.

Огарки свечей нашлись там же на полке, подтверждая, что в этом секторе часто вырубали электричество. Федя, выбрав подлиннее, зажёг и стал смотреть на работу своего любимого. Всю леску Сергей окунул в спирт, налитый в плошку.

— А это ничего, что ты штопаешь?

— Ничего, я курсы медицинские проходил в армии первой помощи в полевых условиях, не бойся, заштопаю аккуратно, даже следов не останется. Переломов явных нет, вот только... Может ребра покорежило, хотя вроде как все на месте, может трещины, завтра все равно в травму придется его тащить.

После того, как Сережка закончил стягивать самые серьезные порезы и обработал все раны, парни в четыре руки наложили повязки и забинтовали туго, на всякий пожарный, грудь Женьке.

— Плед тащи! — скомандовал Серый своему помощнику, а потом, обернув в теплую ткань так и не пришедшего в себя паренька, унес к себе на диван.

Сережка сунул под нос Женьке нюхательную соль, которую так любила Серафима, выставляя себя томной барышней, которая может упасть в обморок. И, услышав стон, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Федь, кофе мне сделай и налей выпить чистого спирта стопку, руки до сих пор дрожат, — а потом, когда парень умчался на кухню, спросил: — И кто тебя так?! А?

— Фут-бо-ли-сты… — проскрипели разбитым ртом.

— Зубы проверь языком, не шатаются? — Сергей, наклонившись, приподнял хрупкого мужчину над кроватью, запихивая под спину подушки.

— Вро-де, нет… Язык толь-ко во-ро-чает-ся с тру-дом… — прошипели на манипуляции с бренным телом.

— Осторожней, я тебе кучу швов наложил, — предупредил Сергей. — И чего это они на тебя так взбеленились?

Федя нарисовался сзади Сережки и протянул стопарь со спиртом.

— Больной очнулся, разведи ему фифти-фифти, — и, опрокинув в себя пойло, кхекнул. — Ну, вот и жизнь налаживается. Пей!

Забрал стакан у Феди, помогая принять парню спиртное. Тот закашлялся, но проглотил.

— Спасибо, что подобрали… — Женя откинулся на подушки и, тупо уставившись в горевший торшер, зашептал: — Я их капитану… Признался в любви… А они видно услышали. И вот подловили.

Федя прикусил нижнюю губу, понимая, что отчасти сам виноват в том, что произошло. Вот ведь надоумил.

— И что капитан? — Сергей, покачав пьяной головой, приложился к горячему кофе.

— Он был ошарашен и испуган… Но я счастлив, что наконец-то поставил хоть такую, но точку. Устал безответно любить.

— Постарайся уснуть, ладно? Я сейчас тебе вкачу антибиотики в зад и успокоительное. У Серафимы целый арсенал, как в больнице.

Сережка помог парню повернуться набок и, поставив уколы, укрыл теплым одеялом, а потом, поманив Федю за собой, ушел на крыльцо.

— Ты спать где будешь? — спросил насупленный юноша.

— Рядом с Женькой. У него может температура подняться в любой момент, его оставлять нельзя одного, — Сережка курил одну сигарету за другой. — Извини, Федя, я ведь вот так вот впервые сшиваю на живом человеке, раньше только на манекенах и макетах практиковался. Так что перенервничал. А ну, иди сюда, цыпленок, замерзнешь!

Он притянул к себе на колени тонкого паренька и, укрыв своей курткой, прошептал:

— Дуться долго будешь на меня? А?

— Я вовсе не дуюсь, — пробормотали, прильнув к горячему телу, и уткнулись холодным носом в ключицу. — Просто…

— Угу, и что теперь у нас в разделе «просто»? — усмехнулись на ушко и поцеловали в полыхающую щеку.

— Ты так и не ответил мне до конца, что ко мне чувствуешь… А для меня это серьезно! — парнишка опасно всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в ключицу Сергея.

— Знаю, — вздохнули рядом, а потом прижали к себе. — Я по тебе скучал, малыш! Я не знаю, люблю я тебя или нет. Но ты мне очень нравишься, это правда.

А потом заплаканную мордашку подняли за подбородок и чувственно поцеловали в губы.

— Я хочу только тебя, прямо здесь и сейчас, — Сережка приспустил не сопротивляющемуся пареньку штаны и стал разминать подрагивающую дырочку, слушая откровенные стоны подростка. А потом, расстегнув себе ширинку и выпустив налившийся член на свободу, юношу за попку подняли вверх и стали плавно опускать на свое толстое достоинство.

— У меня после тебя никого не было, — прошептал он Феде на тонкое ушко и, качнув бедрами, услышал откровенный стон. — И кроме тебя я никого не хотел.

— Сереженька, ох-ххх... Я, ах-ххх! Тебя, ум-ммм... Люблю-ююю! — выстреливая пряной струей себе на живот.

— Мальчик мой, я тоже сейчас, — Сергей, качнув еще пару раз бедрами, выплеснулся следом.

И, уцеловав парнишку, прошептал:

— Ты такой сладкий.

— Сережа, я постараюсь завоевать твою любовь… Я очень постараюсь… — прошептали сонно в ответ и прижались сильнее к груди.


	5. Любовь бывает разной

У аспирантки Сонечки были большие темно-серые глаза и темная грива волос.

— Приветик! — дева нарисовалась на практике по неорганической химии у группы Сергея в кабинете.

— Здравствуйте, — Серега надевал лабораторный халат, не обращая на шепчущих одногруппников, косящих в их сторону.

Еще бы, мини-юбка из-под распахнутого халатика выглядывала очень даже сексуально, а разрез практически до пупа в кофточке и вовсе всех мужчин заводил с пол-оборота, тем более показывать было что.

— Так вот ты какой, северный олень! — усмехнулась деваха и, сев на вертящийся высокий табурет, сексуально улыбнулась.

— И что вам нужно? — Серега плюхнулся на противоположный и нежно осклабился в ответ, показывая ровный ряд зубов.

— Хотела на трахаля своего племянника посмотреть, — девица игриво сунула наманикюренный пальчик в ротик бантиком.

— И как, посмотрели? — спросили с интересом. — Ну, и как впечатления?

— Выше среднего, я и не ожидала такого от Феденьки. Чтобы такого да красавчика? Слушай, он случайно тебе по башке ничем не врезал? Или ты может в детстве где навернулся?! А может травмы психического характера? Ну, там с девушкой не повезло, с кем не бывает?!

— Заверяю вас, со мной все в порядке. И психически, и физически я совершенно здоров, да и на нехватку девушек не жалуюсь, — усмехнулись в ответ.

— Тогда зачем тебе этот сопляк? — Сонечка скрестила руки под своей упругой грудью.

— Любовь зла, — повторили жест напротив.

— Я ведь могу и проговориться кому-нибудь, что ты малолетку развращаешь, — показывая зубки и строя глазки. — Например, любимому кузену, что его единственного сынишку ебут в попку!

Сережа сам сделал глазки на такой выпад, а потом нежно коснулся скулы девушки:

— Ну что ж, можно и потренироваться с тобой, красотка, как держать язычок за такими прелестными зубками.

Все остальные студенты замерли на своих местах, смотря круглыми глазами на этот невозможный бой сексуальной пары. Сережка в полной тишине скользнул по шее девицы и, притянув к себе, чувственно поцеловал. А когда Сонечка, закатив глазки, поплыла от кайфа, ее грубо схватили за волосы и припечатали к пластику лабораторного стола, в некоторых местах обожженного кислотой.

— А теперь, сучка, слушай! Можешь звонить кому угодно и куда угодно, но если с Федькой что случится, я тебе такую жизнь устрою. Ад раем покажется!

А потом, протащив за космы матюкающуюся на всю округу девку мимо стоящих как статуи ребят и охуевшего от такого представления препода, вышвырнул вон.

Молодой преподаватель вернувшегося Сергея только попросил зайти после пар к нему на кафедру, а затем как ни в чем не бывало начал практические занятия.

— Бля, Серега, — шепнул другу Леха. — Я думал, ты ее тут прямо перед нами всеми разложишь и трахнешь. Слышь, научи, как телок снимать, а? Тем паче тебе сейчас это без надобности.

— Вот еще! Сам экспериментируй, — хмыкнули зловредно в ответ, приливая одну жидкость из колбы в другую.

— На ком? — ошарашено.

— А хоть на Ваньке, — усмехнулся развратно Серега, а потом позвал тихо рыжего парня через стол. — Ване-ек, Леха тут подопытную секс-игрушку ищет. Поможешь?

— Ты чё городишь! Придурок! — взвыл Алексей на всю аудиторию.

А Ваня под смешки девок окончательно побледнел.

***

Когда Сергей пришел на кафедру, ему налили стопарь водки и предложили закуску.

— Мужики, вы чего? — ошарашено посмотрел студент на аспирантов и молодых преподов, сидящих за накрытым столом.

— Ты просто герой! Соньку-потаскушку еще никто так не опускал, — усмехнулся тот, кто вел у них практику. — Ты первый. Молоток!

А потом все еще изумленного первокурсника усадили к себе за стол как равного.

***

Федя сидел на крыльце и читал книжку, денек был погожим, и в дом тащиться откровенно не хотелось. Женя приходил днем в себя на короткое время, и юноша успел покормить больного куриным бульоном. Хотя с утра у мужчины была высокая температура, так что пришлось просить пришедшую с очередной гулянки Серафиму сделать укол антибиотиков. Женщина только охнула над побитым молодым человеком, а потом вкатила отработанным движением в поджарый зад лекарство. Все-таки брат ее болел долго, и ставить уколы женщина научилась как заправская медсестра. Пожелав другу Сергея быстрого выздоровления, женщина ушла к себе, а Федька выпал на улицу, читая заданный роман по литературе.

— Здесь живет Сергей, студент первого курса химфака? — на тропинке нарисовались три высоких, как на подбор, мужика.

— И что?! — Федька даже позы не поменял, только свои кошачьи глаза оторвал от книжки.

— Да так, разговор есть! — усмехнулся с яркой внешностью блондин.

— Его нет, он на занятиях. Так что, ничем не могу помочь, — мальчишка снова уткнулся в книжку, старательно вчитываясь в строчки.

— Меня предупреждали, что ты сноровистый, чертенок! — ярко-голубые глаза смерили хрупкую фигурку, а потом блондин, сложив руки кренделем, расставил широко ноги, явно не собираясь никуда уходить. — Вообще-то у меня разговор не к нему, а к тому педику с четвертого курса, которого он пригрел у себя.

Федя сузил золото глаз до щелей, а потом нагло спросил:

— А вы вообще кто?!

— Я Владислав! Капитан футбольной команды, которому этот придурок признался в любви, — голубые глазки масляно блеснули из-под белесой челки.

— Так это из-за тебя, ЧМО, Женьку чуть не убили твои гопники футболисты?! — Федька вскочил резво на ноги, оглушительно захлопнул перед замершими парнями книгу. 

А рванувшего к пацаненку капитана поймал в последнюю минуту один из пришедших с ним мужчин.

— Я тебя, сучонок, на британский флаг порву! — шипел блондин.

— Слава, упокойся, он же еще школьник! — симпатичный брюнет держал вырывавшегося блондина крепко в своих тисках.

Третий же отрешенно смотрел на набирающий обороты балаган и тупо улыбался.

— Да какой это школьник, если он взрослому мужику под член подставляется? — шипел Владислав. — Он такой же педик, как и тот придурок, да еще и малолетний!

— Эй! ЧМО! — Федька отскочил ближе к двери и, оскалившись, продолжил: — Вообще-то, политкорректно называть нас геями. Запомни, сраный натурал! И потом я уже в десятом учусь, что хочу — то и делаю. А к Женьке я тебя не пущу, мы его, почитай, с того света вытащили. Ему Серега только швов наложил хуеву тучу!

— Да если бы он сдох! Мир бы стал чище! — прорычал дергающийся до сих пор в стальной хватке Владислав.

— Сам сдыхай, коли охота! И вообще, зачем к нам приперся, коли тебе противно даже смотреть на голубых?

— Таких, как вы, педерасты, вообще расстреливать надо! А пришел, чтобы предупредить, еще раз подойдет ко мне — сам урою голыми руками! — орал взбешенный блондин.

— Не надо меня защищать, Федя… — дверь открылась, и на крыльце показался голый по пояс подранный Женька. Он натянул первые попавшиеся Сережкины портки, которые болтались на нем, как на вешалке, и, накинув на плечи плед, поплелся на орово. — Я больше даже в твою сторону не посмотрю, можешь не волноваться.

Карие глаза схлестнулись с голубыми. Блондин повел резко плечом, а потом, вырвавшись из объятий дружка, хмыкнув, пошел прочь. За ним потащился инертный, он только смерил взглядом обоих застывших на крыльце парней и скопировал хмык своего капитана. А вот брюнет все еще стоял, ступором смотря на два открывшихся перед его взором покрасневших шва Женьки.

— А ты чего застрял? — Федька встал между ним и Женей, прикрывая покалеченного студента плечом. — Твои дружки уже умотали!

— Здорово они тебя покалечили… — прошептал брюнет, а потом, подойдя к замершим парням, протянул руку. — Меня Юра зовут, и они мне не дружки.

Женя руку пожал, а потом, пошатнувшись, вцепился в плечо Федьки.

— И чего встал с кровати? Я бы сам разобрался, — бурчал Федя, а потом, обняв за талию Женьку, повел в дом. — Ты это, Юрка, смотри, как бы тебя из-за нас тоже не прибили.

— Не прибьют. Я у них главный нападающий! — хмыком ответили сзади.

***

Прошла неделя…

Ваня с Лехой, открыв калитку, протопали вовнутрь отдыхающего после урожая яблоневого сада, окружающего дом Сережки. Осень практически кончилась, и на лужах стойко оставалась наледь, а кое-где даже осыпавшиеся листья были припорошены ранним снегом.

— А вы, ребятки, опоздали! — Серафима стояла картинно в меховой жилетке на своем крыльце и демонстративно покуривала длинную дамскую сигариллу. — Сергея срочно вызвали на работу, сменщик его заболел, и заказ горит.

— Здравствуйте, Серафима! — поздоровались синхронно оба парня.

— И что нам теперь делать? — Лешка почесал под вязанной шапочкой затылок. — Мы ведь к завтрашнему дню думали вышкой позаниматься совместно.

— Можете у меня посидеть, чаи погонять или к нему зайти, вроде он и не закрывал свою половину, упоминал, что к нему должны прийти. Видно, о вас разговор и был.

— Мы лучше у него посидим… — покраснел под пристальным взором курящей женщины Ваня.

— Ну-ну, посидите! — игриво промурлыкали в ответ и, помахав пухлой ручкой, уплыли к себе, плавно покачивая полными бедрами.

Парни переглянулись и, пожав недоуменно плечами, поднялись на другое Сережкино крыльцо. Они прошли в гостиную с маленькой кухонькой и, осмотревшись, кинули сумки на стулья.

— Может, чего-нибудь пожрать сварганим? — Леха сунулся в холодильник и, осмотрев переполненные полки с едой, протяжно присвистнул. — Да тут богато живут. Просто жируют!

— Ой! — Ваня вздрогнул и, потянув за руку Леху, прошептал: — Кажется, кто-то здесь есть. Я что-то слышал!

Леха пожал плечами, а потом прокрался в сторону спальни, парни тихонько приоткрыли двери и, заглянув вовнутрь, тупо уставились на открывшуюся перед их взглядом развратную картину.

На разобранном диване валялся голый Федька. Парнишка глубоко спал на животе, раскинув широко свои ровные ножки. Он обнимал подушку, в которую уткнулся носом, и громко из-за этого сопел. Видно, это сопение и услышал Ваня. Попка Феди была оттопырена, а между разведенными круглыми полушариями виднелось покрасневшее, натруженное сморщенное колечко, из которого вытекала белесая жидкость. Характер оной не заставил гостей сомневаться, чем занимались Сережка с Федькой незадолго до их прихода.

Ванька, заметив обтраханный анус юноши, густо покраснел, а Лешка, собрав челюсть на порозовевшем своем лице, аккуратно прикрыл дверь спальни, утаскивая за собой смущенного сокурсника. Парни, не сговариваясь, тихо принялись готовить ужин, ибо, судя по состоянию одного из жильцов сего дома и по занятости второго, через какое-то время оба будут голодны как волки. В сковородке томилось мясо, в кастрюле доваривалась картошка, приправленная щедро чесноком и сливочным маслом, когда в дверь тихо постучались.

Лешка высунулся за дверь и уставился на двух парней, празднично держащих в руках торт и бутылку вина. Юрку он знал, мало того, что парень учился в параллельной группе на их курсе, но и был самым лучшим нападающим в футбольной команде за последние десять лет, поговаривали, что благодаря этому его и приняли в университет.

— Юрка?! — удивился Лешка. — А ты какими судьбами?

Потому что точно знал, что с Серегой этот парень не дружил.

— А Сергей где? — ответили на вопрос вопросом.

— Он на работу сбег, его срочно выдернули, — удивленно проговорили в ответ.

— Ясно, а мы тут решили зайти, как говориться, попроведовать… — замялся Юра, а после, отмерев, представил своего спутника, небольшого роста хрупкого парнишку: — Это Женя. А это мой сокурсник, Алексей.

Леха отмер, а потом пригласительным жестом позвал:

— Пойдемте в дом, мы ведь тоже Серегу дожидаемся, — а потом добавил, видя, как парни снимают верхнюю одежду: — Ты математику сделал?!

— Еще не успел! — Юра пожал плечами, он сейчас помогал снять куртку Жене. От Лешки не укрылось, как нежно при этом его сокурсник придерживает за плечо кареглазого парнишку, а потом сам вешает обе куртки на крючки — свою и чужую.

— Как вкусно пахнет! — улыбнулся Евгений, заходя на кухню.

Его голос, звонкий и чистый, отразился от беленых стен.

— Ч–щ-щ-щ-щ! — только успел предупредить Лешка, как дверь спальни открылась, и на пороге нарисовался заспанный в одной Сережкиной длинной футболке Федя.

Он протер свои медовые глаза и уставился на четырех гостей.

— Ну вот, разбудили, — Лешка почесал виновато затылок.

— Не-а! — Федя доплелся до табурета и, упав на него, помахал приветственно рукой всем присутствующим, удивленно отмечая полыхающие щеки Вани. — Я уже с полчаса не сплю. Мясом пахнет — слюни текут даже во сне. Утопиться можно!

— А мы торт принесли и вино, — Юрка поставил подарки торжественно на стол и помог усесться своему спутнику, обращаясь с ним как с хрустальной вазой.

— Здорово! Как швы? — Федя с интересом осмотрел сладкое.

— Сняли, — улыбнулся Юрка, приземляясь рядом с Женечкой.

— Еще трудно двигать правым плечом. Но хирург сказал, что мне зашили на совесть и аккуратно, следов практически не будет, — пояснил Евгений.

— По этому случаю вино? — кивнул понимающе Федька, отсматривая, как Ваня накрывает на стол и раскладывает мясо с картошкой на тарелки. При этом молодой человек старательно избегал Федькиного взгляда.

— Не только, — карие глаза хитро сощурились, а хрупкая рука накрыла широкую ладонь Юрки. — Мы встречаемся.

— О, вот это новость. За такое и выпить не грех! — ухмыльнулся Федька, отмечая, как выпали из реальности Алексей и Иван.

— Ребята, а вы тоже пара? — наивно спросил Женя у Лешки и Ваньки, и, видя, как поперхнулись оба, извинился: — Ой, простите, кажется, это не мое дело.

Федька откровенно заржал в полный голос, смотря, как Ваня стал просто бордовый, а Лешка как рыба хлопает беззвучно ртом, выпучив глаза.

— Да нет, любимый, вроде как оба были натуралами, — зевнув, объяснил Юра своему мужчине. — Во всяком случае, я видел, как Иван флиртовал с девицей из библиотеки.

— Кто флиртовал? Он? — отмер еще более пораженный Лешка и, видя, как колер рыжего паренька с красного сменяется зеленым, выдавил из себя: — А прикидывался святой невинностью. Это та, с толстыми очками и мышиным хвостом?!

Ваня готов был провалиться сквозь землю, лицо пошло пятнами.

— Да ладно. Хватит девственника мучить! — вякнул Федя, отсмеявшись. — Может, он еще сомневается? С кем встречаться, с девушками или парнями.

— И ничего я не сомневаюсь! — попытался защититься Ваня.

— Все, кончаем прикалываться, — Федя подтянул к себе горячее блюдо и в блаженстве прикрыл глазки. — Давайте вино пить!

— Еще чего. Серегу дождемся, и потом, ты вообще еще несовершеннолетний, так что тебе твой возлюбленный вряд ли позволит спиртное, — ухмыльнулся нагло Алексей, налегая на мясо.

— Садисты! — буркнул парнишка, впиваясь зубами в сочные куски.

***

После ужина мужчины повеселели.

— А чего сейчас не решить все по вышке? — вдруг спросил Женечка, он сидел, опершись спиной на горячую грудь Юры, и купался в долгожданной ласке своего нового возлюбленного.

Футболист нежно перебирал пальчики старшекурсника, иногда целуя тонкое запястье. На них уже не косились, тем более пара смотрелась очень эстетично, гармонично и просто красиво.

— Так мы в ней ни бум-бум! — Лешка развел руками, а потом добавил: — Могли бы — давно сделали.

— Не вопрос, я помогу, — Женя улыбнулся сокурсникам Юры, а потом обратился к Федьке, до сих пор щеголявшем в одной просторной футболке: — Ведь и у тебя тоже уроки?

Через пять минут, очистив стол от еды, трое первокурсников под присмотром хрупкого Женечки погрузились в страну формул, а Федька засел за заданное сочинение.

Когда Сережка оказался на пороге дома, он обалдел от увиденного. Женя успел со студентами прорешать практически всю вышку и проверить уже написанное сочинение Феди.

— Привет честной компании! — Серега протопал на запах жратвы до кастрюлек и сунул туда свой оголодавший нос.

Федя сорвался к нему, пытаясь положить в тарелку еды для своей умученной тяжким физическим трудом любви.

— А ты чего щеголяешь с голыми ляжками перед чужими мужиками? — остановил своего мальчика Сережка на полпути. — А ну брысь с кухни одевать портки, я и сам поем, руки не отвалятся.

И, хлопнув по упругой заднице, придал ускорение своему мелкому любовнику в сторону спальни. А потом с полной тарелкой опустился устало за стол. Он тут же оценил обжималовки Юрки и Жени и, протянув руку, крепко пожал ладони обоим. 

— Поздравляю. Давно бы так! Хотя, Юра, ты вроде раньше по девочкам был?

— Угу, именно был, как и ты, Сережка. Пока Женю не увидел, а как увидел, понял — это навсегда. Девочки девочками, а любовь любовью, она ведь не спрашивает про пол избранника, а бьет метко по голове, — улыбнулся нежно своей приобретенной половине футболист.

Вернувшийся в длинных шортах Федя просочился на колени к Сережке и, погладив по груди, заискивающе прошептал:

— А можно мне вина?!

— Нет! — отрезал мужчина, поглощая быстро пищу. — Мал еще!

— Только глоточек… — подмазывался юноша, отчаянно краснея перед другими.

— Сереж, разреши. Все-таки праздник, — Женя улыбнулся на эту семейную идиллию. — И потом, он уже все уроки сделал, я проверил, а после глотка сразу ляжет спать.

— Ляжешь? — Сережка смерил свою мелкую зловредную любовь и, получив согласный кивок, сдался. — Ладно, но только глоток и то благодаря Женьке!

После вина, уложив засыпающего на ходу Федю, и, распрощавшись с натуралами, трое оставшихся представителей сексуальных меньшинств сидели на крыльце и курили.

— Как эти придурки восприняли, что ты встречаешься с Женькой? — спросил между затяжками Сережка, смотря на вызвезденное перед морозами небо.

— В штыки, — ухмыльнулся Юра, он посадил Женю на свои горячие колени и ласково гладил его узкие плечи. — Да только они не в том положении, чтобы катить на меня бочку, я этому пиздюку капитану вообще в лицо сказал, что еще раз и уйду. Да и вообще всех прибью на хер!

— И?

— Заткнулся и молчит.

— Так их и надо. Ладно, ребятки, пора и мне на боковую, Федька наверняка ворочается без меня. И спасибо, Женя, что математику помог сделать. Я завтра с утра встану, просмотрю, а то с этой долбанной работой ничего не успеваю.

— Не за что, Сереженька, я ведь у вас с Федей в неоплачиваемом долгу и на всю свою жизнь, — улыбнулся Евгений.

— Мы оба, — подтвердил слова любовника Юрка, вжимая своего мужчину в свою полыхающую грудь.

***

Серафима сидела на крыльце с Лукой Устиновичем и, смотря, как дедушка Феди пыхтит заправски трубкой в небо, разглагольствовала.

— Все-таки твой внучек добился своего, — усмехнулась она задумчивому дедушке.

— А я и не сомневался, — выпуская колечко дыма в ответ. — Ему девки никогда не нравились, благодаря его взбалмошной мамаше и моей блудливой племяннице, то бишь его тетке Соньке. А Сергей парень серьезный и надежный.

— Одобряешь?

— А то! Все ж не со своим ровесником кувыркаться. Взрослый, работящий, после армии, и потом его Федька сам выбрал. Я видел, как он в него специально яблоко запулил, когда тот впервые на нашей улице оказался. Втюрился мой Федька в Сережку с первого взгляда, а потом дрессировал под себя. Да и до сих пор приручает.

— А что его отец скажет на такой нетрадиционный выбор? — обеспокоилась Серафима.

— Мой сын-то? — ухмыльнулся весело дедок и, прищурив глаз, добавил: — Ничего! А если что и варгакнет, так с Федьки станется, сама знаешь. Сам и огребёт по полной! Мне его даже жаль, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы вмешиваться в любовные дела этого чертенка. Я лично не смертник.

Серафима рассмеялась весело и открыто:

— Ох, и забияка твой внучек, точно, дед, говоришь — вылитый чертяга!

— Что верно, то верно, — подтвердил лукаво Лука Устинович. — За это я его и люблю.

**Конец**


End file.
